1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device and a roof connection device using the mounting device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two common ways to mount apparatuses on the roof. The first way is to cut an opening on the metal roof and a support base is then fastened thereon by screwing through the opening. A water-proof sealing is performed over the opening. The disadvantage of this way is that the water-proof sealing will be decayed and ineffective in water-proof after a long-period of time.
The second way is to use S-5 mounting devices to mount apparatuses over a standing seam of the roof. S-5 series mounting devices includes five types of mounting devices to be respectively used upon the most popular five standing seams on the roof: O-shaped standing seam, T-shaped standing seam, L-shaped standing seam, Q-shaped standing seam and I-shaped standing seam. Although the metal roof needs not to be cut when using the S-5 series mounting devices, it is somewhat inconvenient to use a specified mounting device to fasten over a corresponding standing seam. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the roof mounting device.